


Excuses

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Because yes, Floof, M/M, all of the couples apart from soonhoon are only briefly mentioned, emotionally constipated jihoon, enjoy eitherway, flirty soonyoung, sorry - Freeform, this is not one of my best works but I was desperate to write soonhoon, what is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Soonyoung is a flirt machine and that really annoys Jihoon, because he's always the main target.





	

It was a normal monday morning until Jihoon agressively sat down at their usual table and banged his head on it, gripping his hair at both sides of his head, almost ripping them off of his head.

His friends all looked at each other, as if wondering if they should say something or not. After a few seconds though, Jeonghan opened his mouth.

"Is everything okay, Jihoonie?", he said in a motherly voice, with Seungcheol beside him, his arm around his boyfriend, looking worried as well. Jihoon just groaned.

"Does it have anything to do with the new kid again?", Wonwoo carefully asked, holding Mingyu's hand.

Jihoon groaned harder and everyone sighed.

"What was it this time?", Seungkwan asked, before opening his mouth when Hansol brought a fry to it.

"He just won't stop! This morning, when I arrived at school he arrived at the same time, and ran up to me and put his arm around me and I stupidly blushed and he called me cute for it and then I hit him, but the idiot has a freaking strong body 'cause he didn't even flich, he just laughed as if it freaking TICKLED", Jihoon ranted, finally exploding.

"I honestly don't know why you don't just flirt back, like, ask him out, he clearly likes you", Hansol said, and turned his attention to Seungkwan when he slapped him on the shoulder, asking for another fry.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it as well", Jeonghan helpfully said, giving his blessing.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I'm not flirting with him and I'm definately NOT going to ask him out."

"Why not?", asked Jun, with Minghao laying his head on his shoulder.

"Because! He's... He's...", Jihoon stuttered, not finding the right words to say.

"He's what?" asked Jisoo, with Seokmin's arm around his shoulders.

"He's annoying!"

"That doesn't mean anything. I find Mingyu very annoying, yet, here we are", Wonwoo said, his boyfriend looking very offended beside him, making everyone laugh.

"He's too cheerful all the time!"

"Well, you wouldn't be friends with this idiot if you cared about that", Jisoo said, pointing at Seokmin, who pouted and slapped his shoulder, making the older one smile and kiss his cheek.

"Well, he's... He's... Ugh! I hate you guys", Jihoon said and stood up after seeing the looks on his friend's faces.

"Do you think he'll ever admit it to himself?", Seungcheol asked the others.

"With some sort of miracle, maybe", Jeonghan replied, giggling while he rested his forehead against Seungcheol's.

***

Jihoon huffed and stomped all the way to his locker. He angrily shoved his books into the gray metal rectangle without caring if people walking around him were staring. There was barely anyone in the hallways anyway, most students still in the cafeteria.

When he closed the door of his locker he saw a flash of blond to his side and saw the person that made him this frustrated. He and another friend of his were dancing - the other guy's name was Chan, if he wasn't mistaken.

They were both in the middle of a semi-circle of people having a dance battle, it seemed. He didn't recognize the song, but managed to get the beat quickly, his fingers drumming against his thigh following the rhythm. Soonyoung's movements were sharp and precise but also fluid at the same time, and Jihoon couln't stop watching.

The battle ended with Soonyoung winning and walking over to the younger boy and ruffling his hair affectionately before grabbing his bag from the floor and walking away, waving at Chan. As he walked, he looked at the floor while he pulled a small towell from his bag and dried off the sweat from his neck.

When he looked up, he caught Jihoon's stare, who glared at him. They walked towards each other, one smirking and the other shooting daggers at the other. When they got close to each other, Soonyoung was about to open his mouth to say some idiotic pick up line or something of the like, but he never got the chance.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung by the colar and pushed him against the lockers, immediately pressing his lips to the other's. It was brief and hot and slightly unconfortable since the people who were previously watching the dance battle were now whistling and cheering them on, but Jihoon tried not to pay too much attention to that.

He only had time to grab Soonyoung's hair and tug at it and slide his hands to his chest while they kissed before he pushed himself away from the blond, the dancer's eyes wide and a small irritating grin on his face.

Jihoon tried to regain his breath, glaring at the boy against the lockers.

"This doesn't mean I stopped finding you extremely annoying."

Soonyoung smirked and stood straight, walking over to Jihoon. He grabbed the shorter boy by the waist and pulled him against his own body.

"I didn't think so", he said, and proceeded to go back to kissing Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hate this so muchhhhhhhhhh BUT I had to let all of my Soonhoon feelings out in some way, so here you go. 
> 
> I swear my writing is better than this, I don't know what happened.
> 
> Also second chapter is in the works, if you acually want more of this lol


End file.
